Love Me Tender
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Jasper and Alice have been on the road looking for the Cullen and they decided to take a little break in the backseat and watch the sunrise. One shot romance fluff smut, great combo!


**So, a little bit of writer's block so I decided to write a one shot based off a fan art picture I saw on DA. (I'll put the link on my twitter- Jayeliwood- if you want to check it out.) I know the artist sometimes reads FF so if you're reading, let me know what you think! Your art is fantastic!**

"Shit, I need a break," he muttered in his deep southern drawl. He'd been driving now for twenty four hours straight and even though I knew he didn't get tired, just like me, it was getting tedious.

I had only met Jasper maybe two or three months ago but I loved him. I woke up loving him. I knew the happiness he would bring me the second my eyes opened and saw the clear moon shining above my head. I had searched for him and now I had found him. I knew he was searching for me, he just didn't know it at the time.

And now we were searching for something else. The place where we would belong and the family that would take us in, love us like we were their own.

We were searching for home.

I wasn't exactly sure where they were at at this point. We were just kind of driving until I got another vision. Right now they were somewhere dark and rainy, which didn't really help all that much. They were somewhere in the Midwest, I think. Right now we were in Ohio, the very early morning sun starting to peek over the horizon. It was the middle of the summer but it wasn't very warm. The wind was pleasant with the rolled down windows. I hated how soon we'd have to roll them up. I didn't want anyone to see us sparkling on this most likely very sunny day. The newspaper said there were bad storms in Wyoming... maybe we'd look there next.

"Why don't we pull over for a little bit?" I said, taking his hand into mine. He actually jumped at my touch but began to relax, slowly holding my hand in return. He was still rather nervous about contact. I didn't let it bother me. I knew it would take time. He was so high strung for so long that I knew it would probably take a century, if not more, to unwind.

"I don't need to hunt," Jasper said quietly, his eyes glancing towards mine. I knew he was telling the truth. It had been just yesterday morning when he drank last. I nodded my head at his answer.

"But, I still think we need a break." We were in the middle of no where right now. I didn't think anyone would be coming through. I closed to eyes to check and smiled when I realized there wouldn't be another car here for at least two hours. "Why don't we stop and roll down the windows, enjoy the sunrise."

Without a single word he pulled to the side of the small road, killing the engine. His and my windows were already rolled down so I crawled into the backseat to put those down as well. He looked at me curiously as I quickly did both sides. I set to the right side, biting my bottom lip as I gazed at him with a small smile. "You want me to come back there, don't you?"

I giggled, nodding my head. "Please?"

He moved his long thin body awkwardly into the backseat, the vinyl squeaking as he did so. I giggled as he plopped down heavily, giving him a wicked look as he did so. I wasn't sure why he didn't just get out of the car and come in through the back door, but I wasn't going to say that. "Happy now?" He muttered.

"Yup, but give me the keys. I want to play some music."

He rolled his golden eyes as he pulled the keys from the pocket of his tight jeans pocket. He looked damn good in them I had to admit.

I was a virgin, but Jasper wasn't. He and I had... _fooled_ around, some. We hadn't gone all the way yet. I was dying to though. I had visions of us together that made me feel like I was on fire. If he made me feel half as good as he did in some of those visions then I was going to die of pleasure and I was going to die a very happy woman.

I leaned over the seat and put the keys in, just turning it on so I could click on the radio. I searched for a moment and found some Elvis song, something slow and sweet. I turned the volume down low. It didn't need to be that loud. Coming to sit back down, Jasper put the small of his hand on my back. A vision flashed through my mind and I gasped.

"What is it, darlin? What did you see?" He asked urgently, instantly worried.

I couldn't say a word. I simply crawled into his lap and began to kiss him eagerly on the mouth. He moaned in surprise, his huge hands wrapping around my waist. My fingers went to his beautiful curly blond hair, tugging him closer. "Oh, Jasper," I whimpered, trying to show him all my love and desire that I had for him at that moment. "I want you."

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, kissing my chin lightly. His lips trailed down my neck and then over my jaw, teasing me in such a lovely way. He had learned not to question my vision too much very quickly. He knew if anything was wrong, I would have told him. Besides, I'm sure he could feel what I was feeling- pure love and lust.

"Yes, I am. Please. I love you."

"Alice, honey, I don't want your first time to be in the back of a car." He complained but I could feel his arousal poking me in the thighs. I shifted slightly and straddled his waist, just barely coming to eye level this way. "I want to make it perfect for you. You deserve that."

"If it's with you, it will be perfect." I whispered, tucking his hair behind his ears. He sighed, leaning his head forward against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him to me. "Do you feel any doubt?"

"Not a single bit," he said, looking into my eyes. "But, Alice..."

I brought one of his huge hands to the place I knew my heart once beat. I don't remember ever feeling it, but I knew it was there. "I'm yours. This belongs to you, Jasper. Have me. I'm yours. Please."

His golden eyes shined in the dim blue light of morning as his hand slid up to my neck. Jasper brought me close, kissing me deeply. My hand matches his, the other going to where his heart once beat. He showed me his love, letting it flow into my body as the kiss became more and more passionate.

I pulled back with a small smile and began to slowly unbutton my pink pokka dotted shirt, Jasper watching with rapt attention. I went to take it off but he stopped me, leaning forward to kiss my chest. His soft lips dotted my skin, just skimming the edges of my bra. "Oh," I moaned, my head tilting back in pleasure.

"You taste so good," he whispered as he pushed my shirt from my arms slowly, allowing it to drop to the floor. "What have I done in this life to deserve you?"

"I was made for you," I told him simply. "Every part of me."

"God," he whimpered, nuzzling my chest. One of Jasper's hands slipped behind my back, his deft fingers unclasping my bra. With two slow and teasing hands, I slid the straps down my arms before letting it drop to the floorboards with my shirt. "So beautiful. So perfect."

I tugged his shirt off quickly before his mouth descended onto one of my breasts. He licked and kissed me like I was made of glass, worshiping me with such reverence that I wished I could cry. I tugged on his hair, wishing to kiss his mouth once more. The sweet mouth of my dreams, the one that made me feel so warm and loved. He groaned in pleasure as our tongues tangled. His lust was building and I knew he wouldn't wait much longer to take me. I grew wet at the very thought.

"Alice, honey.... " he moaned as my hips ground against his, the straining in his jeans quickly becoming too much. He began to attack my shoulder, covering it with nips and kisses as my hands went to the button of his wranglers.

"Touch me," I begged, pulling the zipper down. I was so happy that he didn't wear underwear. It made things so much easier.

Jasper's hands went to my hips, tugging my denim skirt upwards until he could see my pale pink panties that had matched my bra. He went to touch the fabric, but his eyes darted up as if he was asking for permission. "Please," I panted. If he didn't take them off of me soon I would rip the damn things off myself.

His fingers glided over the satin, first at my hip and then downwards to the apex of my thighs. I gasped, never been touched this way before. I felt the moisture begin to double as he continued, his touches becoming firmer and firmer. I was in heaven. I felt as if I was going to explode.

"Does it feel that good?" He whispered, leaning up to kiss my lips. I felt a flash of lust go through my system, my hips grinding against his hand. I wasn't sure if it was his power or just his words. "Do you like me touching you this way?"

"Yes, I do. I love it. I love you." I told him, smothering his words with my lips. My fingers dragged through his hair as my world exploded. Jasper gasped as the full extent of my pleasure hit him, a loud groan echoing through the car. "Jasper, you make me feel so good."

"I need you. I need you now," he said in a moan.

In a flash my panties were gone, in a tatter on floor. I couldn't care less as my body slid down onto him, his rock hard erection sliding into the wetness he created in me. I never felt more full and happy than I did at that moment. There was not a single bit of pain. One of his hands rested on the small of my back, sliding up to the back of my neck slowly. We kissed as we moved together, my bare chest pressed against his.

"I love you, Alice. So much so... god," Jasper breathed as his head fell back against the seat, a cool morning breeze fluttering through the opened window. Everything was perfect. "Marry me?"

I stopped all movement, looking at him in confusion. It wasn't often that I was surprised. Actually, it was almost never. "What?"

"I want to be with you for forever. If you were made for me then I was made for you. Marry me. Be my wife. I can't imagine this life without you now. If you aren't with me the rest of the way then I don't want to take this journey. I can't. I need you."

"Yes," I said in a tearless sob. "Of course."

"Don't act so surprised," he said as he laid me back against the seat, hovering over me. "You had to know."

"I didn't. Oh, Jasper..." I giggled, pushing a piece of his wild hair out of his face. He chuckled out of happiness, something he didn't do very often and leaned down to kiss me fully. I brought my hips up, reminding him of what we were originally doing. His arms wrapped around my tiny body as he slid deep inside, touching me in such a wonderful way. "Oh..."

"My wife..." he whispered against lips. "My beautiful beautiful wife..."

We moved together slowly. My visions had nothing on this. The only sound in the car was the sound of moaning and the vinyl squeaking with our slow movements. With each pass I felt our love and happiness grow, along with our pleasure. All too soon I was on the edge, not able to hold back if I wanted to. I gasped, my back arching wildly as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "Oh, god," I whispered.

"Dammit," Jasper growled out as he let go, his entire being trembling with pleasure. I could tell by his expression that he had never felt this way before even if he had had sex with someone else. Once he was completely spent he rested his head on my chest, taking in slow and deep breaths. My fingers went to his shoulder blades, tracing his muscles.

"And that was just in a car," I said teasingly after a long few minutes of silence. "Imagine what we can do with a bed."

He chuckled, sitting up slowly as he buttoned his pants. "Come on, darlin," Jasper said as he pulled his shirt back on and crawling into the front seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked, putting my shirt back on. I didn't bother with my bra. A vision swirled in my head, hot flashes of love and passion mixed with a ton of pleasure. I grinned. I couldn't help it. "A hotel?"

"I think I need a little longer break, how about you?" He winked, bringing the car out of park and going onto the road.

We didn't start our journey again for two weeks.

**So, what do you think? Like? Just a bit of pointless fluff and smut. If you want to find out more about me and my writing, go look me up on twitter. **

**I've got a poll up if you want to check it out! **

**By the way, love me tender is by Elvis! Very sweet song. **


End file.
